Family
by NathanScott23
Summary: Nathan’s first interaction with the baby. [Scott Family. One Shot]


Hi people. Keeping it short and sweet this time. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer – Honestly, do you really think I'd be lurking around here if I owned anything OTH related? Nuh uh, I'd be out hanging with Baby James, or maybe making sure Naley dominates half the screen time each eppy ;)**

**Family**

_Don't it get lonely out there little darlin'?_

_Come on home,_

_I'll be here with open arms,_

_To hold you…_

**- Bethany Joy Lenz, "If You're Missing (Come on Home)"**

He never did like hospitals. It seems he's seen enough of them to last him a lifetime. The last time he was here, he was a broken man; on the brink of losing three people, his brother, his wife and his child. Fortunately, he was present for an entirely different reason now, but still, it didn't seem too late to cash in on that Scott Family Discount, especially since two of those three were back here again. He gazes fondly at his wife, nestled in swathes of linen and cradling a newborn baby in her arms; a fine film of sweat present on her forehead from the effort of labour. She was exhausted, but she looked as radiant as ever, possibly even more now. He desperately wants to rush them both out of the damn place so they can begin their new life together. He'll have to wait just a bit longer though.

She looks up from cooing at the baby to fix him with a questioning glance. He shakes his head to indicate that he's simply thinking. She smiles faintly and asks if he'd like to hold the little boy. He nods (apparently, speech is an impossibility at this point) and slowly steps closer to where she is lying.

The small bundle is transferred to his waiting arms. Haley's giggle interrupts the silence, and the reason dawns on him with a wry grin. He's holding his child directly in front of him as he would a basketball, if not an especially fragile one. He can't remember if he's ever held a baby before. He brings the boy against his chest and marvels at the small life wrapped tightly in blankets.

Tyler (as they've decided to name him) has little tufts of black hair, and long delicate lashes; his features mirror that of his father, except he has large curious brown eyes and full lips. _This one's definitely a heartbreaker_, he thinks proudly to himself. As if anyone could ever have doubted.

Tyler is staring back, equally enthralled, his eyes growing wider by the second. Nathan smiles at that. He reaches out and strokes the soft hair on his son's head, it looks like it will grow to be curly. Tyler's eyes flutter shut, tired from being fussed over. One little hand comes out to fist around Nathan's finger, pulling it into his mouth. Haley laughs, Tyler makes satisfied baby noises, and Nathan practically melts. Yep, Nathan Scott, melting over a baby. He reasons though, that since it's his, he can be excused.

Haley opens her arms, indicating she wants to hold Tyler again. Nathan sends her a look; one that says, "_please, just a little longer_." She grins happily, and nods, thrilled that her husband and son get along so well; if she had any doubts before, all are dispelled in this one quiet moment. She watches in silence, unwilling to speak, for she is afraid of distracting either of her beloved. Nathan rocks the baby gently and holds Tyler as long as he can – until he gets restless in the desire to return to his mum.

Nathan sits on the side of the bed and offers Tyler to Haley. She clutches him tenderly and shifts to make room for Nathan, who gratefully climbs in with the two to rest above the covers. One of his arms finds its way around her shoulders, while the other settles on her waist, tucking her and the baby tightly into his side. Haley nuzzles her face into his neck, and they both turn their attention to Tyler, who yawns quietly. The new parents are glowing and content – they've been waiting for this for many months; finally, they are a family.

Standing inconspicuously in the doorway, blending with the darkness, Lucas takes a photograph of the scene. Something he will give to the young family later in the future; a moment captured in time that they will be sure to treasure…always and forever.

**The End**

I dunno, was that kinda pointless? I just felt like writing something short, so I did - I realise it's not one of my best. You tell me. And no, I did not name him Tyler because of my Tyler Hilton obsession; I just like the name...really! Anyway, I know this is a weird question, but are any of you readers male? It's just that generally TV soap categories on are dominated by the skirt wearing kind. I was just curious. Check out my other fics if you want, and I hope you people had a Happy New Year!

Peace...

xoxo, Shevy

::looks hopefully towards review button::


End file.
